Linkin Park videography
For a catalogue of Linkin Park's albums and singles, see Linkin Park discography. The videography for Linkin Park. DVD and video releases Linkin Park has collected some of their live performances and music videos in DVD and video collections. * Frat Party at the Pankake Festival - Documentary (2003) * Meteora bonus DVD - Documentary/Making of DVD (2003)1 * Live in Texas - Live performance DVD (available as audio CD too) (2003) * ''Breaking the Habit'' - The making of the music video - DVD documentary of making the music video for the song "Breaking the Habit" (2004) * Collision Course (with Jay-Z) bonus DVD - Making of/Live performance (2004) * Minutes To Midnight bonus DVD - Making Of/Music Video DVD (2007) * Road to Revolution: Live at Milton Keynes - Live performance DVD (available as audio CD too) (2008) * 1 Later released a tour edition with a bonus VCD containing four of the five music videos from the album. It was only released in Asia in 2004. Music Videos Linkin Park has developed an extensive music video catalogue. Band member Joe Hahn has directed the majority of them. The majority of Linkin Park's music videos are extremely cinematic, taking advantage of computer animation, cinematography, and special effects. Some of the videos involve plot lines portrayed by hired actors in addition to vignettes of the band's performance. The music video for Breaking the Habit, well-recognized for its use of anime, won the Viewer's Choice Award at the 2004 MTV Video Music Awards. Many of the music videos for the remix album Reanimation are rare, as they were never released to television stations and were only available on the internet and to membership-based fan clubs. The completely CGI music video for Pts.Of.Athrty was, however, officially released to music television stations.The video for Frgt/10 was featured on Yahoo Music until the removal of all Linkin Park music videos sometime in 2005. Despite being around for some time, a good amount of Linkin Park's videos remain popular towards this day. On YouTube, the video for Breaking the Habit has more than 2,000,000 views, the video for Papercut has over 3,000,000 views, the ones for Bleed It Out and Somewhere I Belong have over 5,000,000, the video for Numb have racked over 5,000,000 views, the video for Faint has over 7,000,000 views, the video for In The End has nearly 9,000,000 views , and the video for What I've Done has racked over 25,000,000 and other uploads taking in over 500,000 views each. Linkin Park music is often used for AMVs (Anime Music Videos), with over 50,000 Linkin Park AMVs on YouTube. List of Linkin Park official music videos From Hybrid Theory * "One Step Closer" (2000) * "Crawling" (2001) * "Papercut" (2001) * "In The End" (2001) * "Points Of Authority"(2001) From Reanimation * "Pts.OF.Athrty" (2002) * "Frgt/10" (2002) * "Kyur4 Th Ich" (2002) From Meteora * "Somewhere I Belong" (2003) * "Faint" (2003) * "Numb" (2003) * "From The Inside" (2004) * "Breaking The Habit" (2004) From ''Collision Course'' * "Numb/Encore" (2004) From Minutes to Midnight * "What I've Done" (April 2nd, 2007) * "What I've Done - Australian Version" (2007) * "Bleed It Out" (August 20th, 2007) * "Shadow Of The Day" (October 8th, 2007) * "Given Up" (March 3rd, 2008) * "Leave Out All the Rest" (June 2nd, 2008) From Videos by Other Artists * It's Goin' Down (featuring Mike Shinoda and Joe Hahn, Guest Appearance by Rob Bourdon and Phoenix) - The X-Ecutioners * The Way You Like It (Guest Appearance By Chester Bennington and Mr. Hahn) - Adema * Home Sweet Home (featuring Chester Bennington) - Mötley Crüe * The Festival Song (featuring Chester Bennington) - Good Charlotte * Endure (featuring Chester Bennington) - Nonpoint * Same Direction (featuring Chester Bennington) - Hoobastank * The Winter (featuring Mike Shinoda) - Apathy Category:Linkin Park DVDs Category:Linkin Park